


Sports is a thing

by Pluttskutt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, a cute lil meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Felix pressures Dorian to find the cure for his aching heart and ever so lonely bed and he can't seem to find that.





	Sports is a thing

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on tumblr a while back and decided to fix it a little and upload it here. I can't write the previous Lavellan since my save with him died but I hope you enjoy this one with Ariel as well.

_There were people,_ Dorian noted, and sipped his drink while he searched the growing crowd in the bar. Bars were different from clubs. Lack of deafening music made it easier to talk with people and click. That’s what Felix said anyway; Dorian felt hopelessly lost in both scenarios. He talked, he charmed, they left together, and he came home in the morning — unless he left during the night, both scenarios leaving him as single as before.

Felix had challenged him to find a man at the bar and Dorian wasn't up for it at all. He figured there had to be a man who didn’t look like he wanted to sleep with anyone but was still open for a conversation. Dorian could chat a little and then go back to Felix table; pout slightly, say he tried, and leave.

At the corner of the bar — hiding from the crowd with his phone — sat the poor unexpected victim. Black clothes dressed him up to his pointed ears that twitched up and down.

Excited, Dorian guessed. He hadn’t spent much time with elves and wasn’t sure of their ear… movements. They tended to flock to their own. People said they were like animals that way, which Dorian thought contributed to them doing just that.

Dorian grabbed his drink and made his way over. “Hello,” he greeted but didn’t sit down.

The elf looked up. A bunch of comic character ran around on his phone screen. “... H-i,” his lips barely moved.

Dorian flashed his charming smile. “Are you here alone?” Open with a way out, always. He didn't want to force anyone to talk with him.

“Yes,” another quiet answer. Brown curls fell over his eye, and he ran a hand along his bangs to push them aside.

 _Music fingers,_ Dorian noted. “Am I bothering you?” he asked. With the quiet short answers, it was hard to tell.

“No! Sorry, that was… loud…” He looked down and fiddled with his sleeves.

 _An incredibly shy and nervous one,_ Dorian thought. His version of loud had been normal conversational tone. Dorian wouldn’t tell him that of course. “Can I steal a few minutes of your time then?”

A short nod.

“Can I sit?” he realized it’d be a one-sided conversation but Felix wouldn’t know. He felt rather good about himself making someone blush by talking to them.

“Yes,” a quick reply.

Dorian smiled and sat down in the barstool next to him. “I’m Dorian.” _Please don't make me ask for your name,_ he thought.

"Ariel,” he said, and pushed his phone aside.

Dorian couldn't decide if he thought Ariel was rude or not.  “Can I buy you a drink?” Was he evil? No, surely not.

“Thank you but I don’t drink alcohol." Ariel blinked and averted his eyes.

Dorian crossed his legs and leaned forward. “Don’t look but my friend dared me to chat up someone here to find the cure for my aching heart and ever so lonely bed." He hoped that confession would break the tension between them.

Ariel looked at him. "Ha!" He clasped his hands over his mouth. His eyes widened like he couldn't believe that his body betrayed him. "Sorry," he mumbled, and ran a hand through his curls. "I'm here for… a similar reason," he smiled and revealed feline sharp teeth.

Dorian leant his chin on his hand. "Oh? Are you here to mend a broken heart, cause a broken heart, exploit men for free drinks, or all three?" he glanced at the counter and saw no glasses.

Ariel opened his mouth. A sigh came out. "I'm here to work on my social anxiety," he said, and chuckled awkwardly.

Dorian nodded. “I feel better about exploiting your loneliness then." he joked.

Ariel grinned; showing off all his sharp teeth. "You're forced to do this a lot?"

 _How can his teeth be so sharp, all of them?_ Dorian thought, and looked away from Ariel's lips. "I… He insists it's for my own good." Not that he believed that. Every night out just added another contact to his phone that sent him dick picks.

Ariel rolled his eyes. “I don’t get why they want you try new things and stuff to meet someone," he said, turning a little to look at Dorian. "Like if I enjoy sitting at home being antisocial then how am I gonna meet someone at a club? I don’t like to go clubbing, they’re gonna wonder why I’m even there, and… sorry, I’m babbling,” Ariel cut himself off, and looked down at the floor.

Dorian shook his head. “Finally someone understands,” he agreed, “let’s say I go skiing and meet someone, then what? What if he actually enjoys skiing? Me, skiing every winter? I think not." The mere thought of it sent chills down his spine.

Ariel looked back up and nodded enthusiastically. “I think sports is a thing that just went over my head, and I don’t find athletes attractive either so I don’t even know their names." He shrugged.

That was… bad. Sure Dorian was lost with sport but at least he knew names of famous athletes. “You need to find a person attractive to remember their name?” He questioned.

Ariel's eyes widened. He hadn't thought that through. “N-no! I just-”

“I’m sorry, I’m teasing you, I won’t do it again,” Dorian interrupted before he made it worse. They'd just agreed the setting made them both uncomfortable and he shouldn't add to it.

Ariel looked at him. “When are you done exploiting my loneliness?”

Ah, right, that. Dorian regretted telling him the truth now that they actually got along. “I guess I do have to get back to my friend,” he wished he didn't, “and you want to be left alone again?” He didn't want the answer to the question to be yes but knew it would.

“I have to leave in a few,” Ariel said. "But uhm… thanks for talking with me. I enjoyed it." he said, and smiled.

Dorian had never been thanked for sharing his company with someone before. “No need to thank me. Have a nice evening." He stood up and walked back to Felix' table. It took all his restraint not to look back.

Felix grinned when he came close, and stood up. “How'd it go? You talked for a bit, he laughed, c'mon!"

Dorian ignored him and grabbed his jacket. "Yes, I'm a true talent charming men's pants off in five minutes." He scoffed, heading for the exit.

Felix sighed and patted Dorian on his back. "Maybe you should try online dating?” he suggested.

Dorian ignored him like he’d done the other times; and like he'd do in the future. “Yes, add the number of men to send me unsolicited dick picks. Marvellous!"

Felix laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Maybe you should send some back." He howled.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to kudos and leave a comment if you wish!


End file.
